


What's More Awkward than Losers at a Party?

by deanbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Dean is cute, Fluff, Gabe is a 'Mean Brother', Gardens, High School, Kissing, M/M, Parties, Spills, THIS IS SO CUTE, cas is cute, everyone's cute, im a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanbaby/pseuds/deanbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas isn't really the party person, but he's starting to change his mind about the whole thing when his annoying older brother drags him to one that happened to have an attractive, green-eyed, stain-cleaning teenage boy.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	What's More Awkward than Losers at a Party?

Cas didn't want to go to the party. It was his older brother Gabe’s stupid idea in the first place, and he only came up with it because apparently he thought Cas was antisocial and lonely and needed to get out of the house. He’s not antisocial and lonely. He just likes to be _alone_ sometimes, that doesn’t make him lonely.

Gabriel promised that he wouldn’t leave Cas alone at the party, but not even fifteen minutes after they arrived he was left by himself in a crowded room with people that he didn't know. Cas tried to convince himself that it wasn't so bad, maybe it would even be good that he was getting out of his shell and he should try to socialize or at least not stand by himself in the corner, but then someone stumbled and spilled their very colorful alcoholic drink on his new beige sweater and all hope was lost.

Exasperated, Cas looked around the house until he found the kitchen so he could try to soak up some of the beer on his shirt. Once he found the sink and braved the walk through sweaty bodies and drinks everywhere, Cas got a towel and started getting at the stain.

After a few minutes of uselessly trying to rid himself from stinking of alcohol, Cas literally and figuratively threw in the towel.

“Need some help?” a male voice asked.

Cas looked up from frowning at his shirt. A boy with cute freckles, short brown hair, and bright green eyes, who looked about his same age, was standing right next to Cas. He didn't really look like the party type, but then again, neither did Cas.

“You can get this out?” Cas questioned.

“Sure. Come on.” The boy stuck his hand out for Cas to take. Looking around, Cas saw Gabriel standing on a counter with two obnoxious looking friends so he turned his head back to the boy, took his hand, and allowed himself to be led through the house.

Cas tried to not think about how loud the music was or how almost everyone here was drunk or how him and Gabe were going to be in so much trouble with their parents, so instead he focused on how warm the boy’s hand was. He was taken up the stairs where it was a little quieter and there were way less people.

The boy took him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. After they were both inside, he let go of Cas’ hand. Cas tried to shake off the tiny sinking feeling he got when he wasn't touching the boy anymore, and he was distracted from it by trying to figure out what he was rummaging around in the cabinet above the sink for. He pulled out a small white spray bottle and set it on the bathroom counter.

“Take your shirt off,” the boy said.

Cas was taken off guard by his boldness. “W-what?”

“I need you to take your sweater off so I can get the alcohol out of it. I mean, that’s what we came up here for, right?”

It’s not like Cas had major body issues, but he wasn't exactly in star-of-the-football-team-shape. “Oh, uhm, o--”

“Come on, you’re wearing a nice sweater. I’m sure you don't want it to be ruined.” The boy pressed, shifting his weight to one hip and then the other.

Cas closed his eyes and shimmied out of the sweater, handing it to Dean. “Thanks, I guess.”

The boy didn’t say anything, just sprayed the sweater and did whatever he was doing to get the stain out. While he was busy, Cas had time to just look at him because, well, what else was he going to do? The boy had the front of his hair sort of spiked up with gel but not so much that it looked hard as a rock, he was wearing a plain black v-neck shirt with a fitted army jacket over it, and his jeans had small rips in the knees. He was… good looking. Attractive. Actually, Cas thought that he was definitely, without a doubt, the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen.

“What’s your name?”

“What?” Cas broke out of his pretty boy haze.

“Your name. We’re going to be in here for a little while and I would like to know what to call you,” the boy said. “I mean, if that’s okay?”

Aw, fuck. He was too good. “Yeah, uh, Cas. Castiel.”

“That’s a nice name. I’m Dean.”

_Dean._

__

“So, Dean, how did you know that the stain spray was in the cabinet? Is this your friend's party or something?” Cas asked. He didn't really want to just stand there in awkward silence, but he seriously could have come up with something better than that. Pathetic.

“Actually, this is my house,” Dean answered.

Well, he was not expecting that. “Oh, sorry. I didn't really think you were the party type. Or, you don't look like it. At least right now, I mean, _oh my god_ , I’m really sorry.” Cas just brought a hand up to his face and shook his head at himself.

“No, don’t be, Cas.”

The sound of his name coming out of Dean’s mouth sent a shiver down Castiel’s spine. And, of course, it didn't go unnoticed.

“Oh, shit, are you cold? I should have gotten you something else to wear. I mean, it’s November and you’re not wearing a shirt. I’ll be right back.” Dean put the sweater down on the counter and was out of the bathroom before Cas could say anything else completely embarrassing.

While he was gone, Cas took a step closer to the counter to see his sweater. Most of the sickly blue color had vanished from the material.

“It’s looking good, but I have to spray it one more time to hopefully get it all out.” Dean said from the doorway. He held out a gray long sleeve tee shirt with some kind of band logo on the front. “Here, it’ll probably fit you.”

Cas took the shirt from him and put it on. “Thank you.”

“No problem. You were right, by the way. I’m not really the party type. My dad’s out of town for the weekend so I told my friend Benny that he could throw a party here if he wanted to. I almost just left the house before anyone got here, but I decided to stay just to make sure it doesn’t burn down. I’m glad I did, because otherwise I would never have met you.” Dean flashed Cas a toothy grin before he went back to treating Cas’ clothing.

All Cas could do was blush furiously at Dean’s last comment.

“What about you, Cas? You don't look like the party type, either.” Dean prompted.

“N-no, my brother Gabe dragged me here because he thinks I don't have a life or something.” Cas told him. _Yeah, way to be really smooth and not make yourself look like a total loser._ “I mean….”

Dean laughed. “Don’t worry, I get it. Okay, I’m done soaking your sweater and I sprayed it a second time, I can put it in the wash now to get all the chemicals out if you want.” Dean offered.

“Yes, _please_. I can’t thank you enough. Without you, this sweater would have been in the garbage by tomorrow morning.” Cas said.

“Well, sir, it’s all in a day’s work.” Dean joked. “Alright, come on, Cas. To the washing machine.”

Cas waited for him to start walking because he didn't know where they were going, but he wasn't expecting for Dean to stop when they got three feet out of the bathroom. Dean turned around to face Cas and he looked like he was contemplating something in his head. After about twenty seconds of silence, Dean seemed to make a decision and he held his free hand out for Cas.

Even though Cas thought he could follow Dean without having to hold on, he smiled softly to himself and took his hand. Dean led him down the stairs and through the living room, trying to avoid the drinking and dancing teenagers. Cas spotted Gabriel dancing with a pretty dark skinned girl with red lips, and he resisted the urge to go punch his brother in the face for making him come to this stupid party. Dean squeezed Cas’ fingers a little tighter as they made their way through the crowd, and Cas forgave Gabe a little bit. Just a _little_.

When they made it to the slightly quieter laundry room, Cas let go of Dean’s hand because that’s what he thought he should do, not because he wanted to. He watched silently as Dean dropped Cas’ sweater into the machine machine before putting some soap into it and turning it on.

“Wanna go somewhere quieter and wait for this to be done?” Dean said loudly over the music.

Was that an invitation? “Uh, yeah, sure.”

“What?” Dean leaned in closer to Cas so he could hear better.

__

_Fucking great,_ Cas. “Yeah! Sounds good!”

Cas tried to hide his blush as Dean grabbed his hand again and led him outside into the backyard. There weren’t many people out there, just a small group crowding the back door that Dean had to push through. They didn't seem to be causing any trouble, so it was the perfect situation for Cas. Dean was the one who let go of Cas’ hand this time.

Dean’s backyard had a small fenced off garden with a few flower beds and what looked like a cucumber plant. Next to the flowers was a small bench that Dean sat down on, Cas following and sitting down with about a foot of space between him and Dean. Once they were away from the crowd, Cas tried to finally say something that didn't make him look like a complete idiot. “Thanks again for helping me out. I don't know what I would have done without you.”

“Don't mention it, you actually helped me out, too. I was tired of being in that house. Drunk teenagers and pounding music aren't really things that I’m crazy about.”

What did Dean have to be so cute for? It was really unfair.

Cas didn't really know what to say to him, so he was glad when Dean spoke again. “So, tell me about yourself. I mean, you seem like a pretty cool guy.”

A pretty cool guy? Really? Cas had embarrassed himself too many times to count in the time span of about an hour.

“Oh, uh, I’m a sophomore at Ridgefield, my brother Gabriel is always trying to get me to do things outside of school even though I’d way rather read or write or listen to music, I’m really into Literature and Science classes, and I think you’re really cute.” Cas finished.

Wait, what? _I think you’re really cute…_. Cas did not mean to say that. He meant to say that he wanted a dog. What the fuck? Just add that to the list of reasons why it’s beneficial to everyone that Cas doesn't have many friends.

But wait, what’s that? Was Dean blushing? Well, of course he’s blushing. Who wouldn't blush when some nerd says that they’re cute?

“Cool. And in case you didn't already know, I think you’re cute, too.” Dean was looking down in his lap now.

“Oh. Thanks.”

Dean didn't say anything, and part of Cas was extremely relieved by that. It gave him a little time to assess what was his life. Nobody had ever said he was cute before, and it made his heart beat a little faster. Not to mention the fact that it came from a super nice boy who cleaned his sweater and held his hand.

Cas forgot about his and Dean’s cuteness for a second when a breeze blew through the night air and it made him shiver. It was cold for mid September, and Cas would usually be wearing a sweater instead of just the tee shirt that Dean gave him.

Before that he could say he was fine, really, Dean was shaking off his jacket and draping it over Cas’ shoulders.

“But won’t you be cold?” Cas managed to ask.

“It’s not too bad out.” Dean said.

Cas nodded, and even though he didn't believe Dean, he was really grateful for the jacket. It was quiet a little while longer, until Cas said, “Why don't you tell me about you now?”

“Fair enough. I’m a junior at Ridgefield and frankly I’m surprised I haven’t seen you at school before, I have a little brother named Sam, I like cars and gardening sometimes and, of course, I think you’re really fucking cute. Sorry, I mean I didn't mean to swear, but jesus christ your hair and your eyes and I feel like I am constantly making a fool out of myself but I guess that’s a good thing, right? That’s how you know you like someone? So, yeah.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“What? No! I’m the one who’s been an idiot all night. I got spilled on, I blurted out that I think you’re cute, I judged your appearance--”

“Yeah, but it was freaking adorable when you got all flustered from it.” Dean admitted.

Cas just stared at his stupid pretty face. _Fuck it_.

Without giving himself any time to talk himself out of it, Cas grabbed Dean by the shirt on his chest and kissed him. Like really, full on kissed him.

Now that Cas thinks about it, the scene was like one from a movie. Sitting on a stone bench, facing a floral garden, at night, with the blinking lights and faded music from inside the house. It would have been a movie scene, if Dean didn't pull away the second their lips touched.

Stammering out apologies and trying to hide his embarrassment from rejection, Cas stood up from the bench and started to go back to the house, planning on finding Gabriel and going home and trying to forget that whole stupid night.

“Wait!”

Cas stopped, but he didn't turn around.

“Cas, I’m sorry. I was just surprised, okay? I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't like you or anything like that. Please come back. I really like talking to you.”

He turned to face Dean, trying to make the situation better and praying that he didn't mess it all up again, “Dean, I swear I don't usually act like this. I’m usually pretty calm, actually but… but you just said those things and I didn't know what to do--” Cas got cut off by Dean.

“Do you want to go on a date with me sometime?” Dean asked.

“Really?”

“Yes. Really, I’d like to get to know you and I think you’d feel better if we weren’t at a party like this.” Dean explained.

Before Cas could tell Dean how much he really, really, very truly wanted to go on a date, a tipsy Gabriel popped his head out of the sliding glass doors. “Cassie! It’s time to take me home!”

“Coming!” Cas shouted back.

He turned back to Dean and shrugged off the jacket. Handing it back, Cas smiled. “I have to go. But _yes_.”

Dean took the jacket and grabbed Cas’ shoulder before he could leave. Cas stopped and turned back around.

“Can I call you tomorrow?” Dean asked.

“Oh, yeah, here let me give you my number.” Cas told him.

After Cas put his number in Dean’s phone, he gave it back and put his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll uh, I’ll give you your sweater back when I see you again, I promise.” Dean said.

“Yeah. And I’ll give your shirt back, too. Thanks again, Dean.” Cas smiled at him.

“You’re welcome, Cas.” Dean stepped closer, leaving only a few inches between the boys “Goodnight.”

Cas didn't move, afraid to ruin the moment. He held his breath as Dean leaned in to press a slow kiss to his left cheek. It was soft and sweet and it made Cas blush and smile wide.

Not knowing what else to do, Cas just nodded at Dean before walking back into the house and out the front door to where Gabe was sitting in the passenger's seat of the car. He got in the front seat and started the car without a word. Cas didn't technically have his license, but Gabe had just turned eighteen and he needed Cas to drive him home when he got drunk.

“So did you have fun tonight, Cassie?” Gabriel asked.

“It was fine.” Cas didn't want to tell him anything because he would never hear the end of how Gabe was the best brother in the world and he was the one who got Cas to meet Dean and blah blah blah.

 **  
** When they got home and Cas made sure Gabriel got into his room without their parents waking up, he got all ready for bed and put his pajamas on, but he left Dean’s long sleeve on, too. Before he fell asleep, Cas turned the volume on his phone all the way up and made sure it was on, that way he wouldn't miss Dean’s call in case he slept in late. Maybe partying wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i've had this written for a while but never got around to posting. it's sloppy, but it's something, right?  
> if you want me to write something specific leave a comment with the details!


End file.
